3 Times
by xAlennahx
Summary: 3 Times people found out because of Haruka and 1 time Rin couldn't keep his mouth shut. A RinHaru one-shot, sequel to 5 Times. Can be read alone though!


**3 Times**. A RinHaru oneshot, sequel to 5 Times, can be read alone.

**Yaoi/Slash:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **3 Times people found out because of Haruka and 1 time Rin couldn't keep his mouth shut. **Genre: **Friendship and Romance.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

**A/N. The reviews of 5 Times have really inspired me to write this, so thanks for that!**

* * *

**Makoto**

Makoto sighed as he knocked for the second time on Haruka's door. "Not answering again huh?" He wasn't surprised, Haruka hardly ever opened the door in the morning. He was probably taking a bath. Makoto looked at his watch. There was still plenty of time before they had to go to school. Enough for Haruka to make some fish. He sighed again and smiled slightly as he walked to the backdoor. He loved his best friend to bits, but sometimes he wondered if the kid would ever learn to do things himself. He supposed that he spoiled Haruka to much. He was old enough to get to school himself. Makoto knew why he did this every morning though. They both enjoyed it. Walking to school on your own was slightly boring and having some company so early was nice. Especially from Haruka, they weren't best friends for nothing.

"I'm coming in!" He opened the door and toed his shoes off. He wiggled his feet in his socks a little and walked on, straight towards the bathroom, since he didn't smell any cooking.

"Haru you're…" he paused. Haruka wasn't in the bath. 'He must have overslept then.' Makoto thought to himself, frowning slightly. Haruka almost never overslept, because then he'd miss his bath. Haruka without his morning bath was not a happy Haruka, Makoto knew from experience. Last time that happened he had to practically drag Haruka out of the house. He hoped that wouldn't happen now. He took another quick look on his watch before jogging to Haruka's bedroom. If he got up quick than maybe his friend could still take a bath. Probably not though.

He throw the door open, slightly harder than intended. "Haru…" he began and again he paused. Not because Haruka wasn't there, but because he wasn't alone.

"Haru who's there?" Rin groaned. Haruka shot up at the question and stared at Makoto with wide eyes.

"Makoto!" Makoto just stared at him.

"Oh it's you." Makoto moved his eyes to Rin, who wasn't wearing a shirt. Makoto hoped for his own sanity that he was wearing some pants. Or at least some underwear.

When he didn't get any sort of explanation from the two boys Makoto rubbed his face. "Do I want to know?"

"Rin is my boyfriend." Haruka said drily, thought the blush on his cheeks betrayed his embarrassment.

Makoto wondered why he wasn't even surprised. It had been a long time coming he supposed.

"Right. I'll wait in the kitchen. Hurry up or we'll be late." The last thing he saw before he closed the door was Rin falling back into the bed exclaiming loudly: "troublesome."

Makoto felt himself smile as he walked down the stairs. Some things would never change.

**Nagisa**

Haruka was happy when they finally had a break, his classes had been boring him. His friends had decided they'd get some lunch, instead of swimming and though Haruka wasn't too happy about that, he had to admit he was hungry. They hardly ever went out to eat something. Haruka wondered if there was something to celebrate. Maybe he had missed something. He ordered a sandwich with mackerel and some water when the waitress came, ignoring Makoto's laughs and Nagisa's complains. To his dismay Nagisa was sitting next to him, instead of Makoto, who was sitting next to Gou and Rei. He glared at Makoto who smiled and shrugged, seeming a little sorry. Haruka liked Nagisa enough, but he couldn't help but get tired of the boy. He just had so much energy. How Rei put up with him so much, he didn't know. Suddenly his mobile buzzed. He grabbed it quickly and read the message under the table, shielding it from his friends as stealthy as possible. He smiled a little as he read it.

_I'm supposed to be listening but I'm bored. What you up to? X Rin_

Haruka could just imagine Rin hanging in his chair, shielding his mobile as he pretended to listen to his teacher. He quickly answered back.

_Waiting for my mackerel. X Haru_

He wavered a bit at the 'X' finding it a bit weird, but decided to hit send anyway, since Rin did it too.

_Mackerel again? You know I'm associating that scent with you lately? Annoying. X Rin_

_You don't sound too annoyed. X Haru_

Haruka looked up when he got his food and dug in quickly. He put down his sandwich when Rin answered, not noticing the weird looks his friends were giving him.

_You can't hear sound when we're texting Haru. Wanna do something tonight? X Rin_

_Sure, come over around dinner, I'll make something. X Haru_

"Who are you texting Haru-chan? You never have your phone on you." Haruka looked up at the question.

"Nobody." He had to try his hardest to keep his blush down from the sceptical looks he was getting from his friends.

Makoto's knowing smile wasn't working either.

"Let me see then." Suddenly Nagisa was very close. Haruka pulled the phone to his chest, frantically looking to Makoto for some help.

"Guys, eat your lunch first, we have to get back soon."

"Oh sure." Haruka never had been more grateful that Makoto understood him so well. He put his phone away and ate his lunch quickly, ignoring the buzz that announced Rin's answer.

He didn't get to look until they were at the changing rooms of the pool.

_You'd make a good wife Haru, gonna make me a bath too? Haha. X Rin_

That bastard. Haruka blushed a bright red.

_I might, but I don't know if my bath can fit two. X Haru_

Ha! That would learn Rin, sending him stuff like that. He took his clothes and his phone outside, dumping it so he could dive into the cool water.

When he came to the surface his eyes widened. Nagisa was sneaking to his clothes, trying not to be noticed. Haruka gritted his teeth and cursed softly under his breath. He quickly climbed out of the pool, running towards his blond friend.

He grabbed Nagisa's arm turning him around to stop him, but when he saw the blonde's face he knew he had been too late.

"OH MY GOD YOU AND hmplmp…" Haruka had put his hand on the other's mouth quickly, shutting him up successfully.

"Sst!" When Nagisa nodded, Haruka let go.

"You and Rin?!" Nagisa whispered excited. Before Haruka could answer he went on. "That's awesome! I always thought there was something between you! And now you're actually together!? How did it happen? When? Is he a good kisser? Have you had sex yet? And.." Haruka shut him up with his hand again, trying to glare through his blush.

"That's none of your business!"

Nagisa pried the hand from his mouth. "So you DID!" He exclaimed loudly, causing their friends' heads to turn to them. When Haruka's glare deepened Nagisa began to whisper again. "Oh sorry. I won't tell anybody!" He grinned. The phone buzzed in his hand. Nagisa read the message and his grin turned even wider. "Here this is yours. Congrats and have fun tonight!" He laughed as he innocently skipped away. Haruka wondered how people thought the blond devil was cute and innocent, as he watched him clinging to Rei. He looked down when he remembered the message.

_Let's find out later ;) X Rin_

_Winky faces are childish, Rinrin. X Haru_

He grinned as he dropped his phone by his clothes and dove back into the pool. He couldn't wait till tonight.

**Gou**

Gou was always an observant girl. Mostly of abs, but still more observant than the boys around her. She supposed girls were more observant anyway, but maybe the guys from the swim club were just really dense. Except for Nagisa, he always seemed to know something he shouldn't. It was Friday now and the boys were coming out of the locker room one by one. After she was done staring at Makoto's back, which was almost as perfect Seijuro's, her gaze shifted to Haruka.

There was something off about him today, not counting he was texting a lot lately. She wondered who he was texting. Nagisa seemed to know but he hadn't want to answer her. He said he could use it as blackmail material later and wanted it to keep that way. She looked at him again, beginning at his head.

His hair was the same as normal, as was his face, except maybe for the rare, little smile his lips were pulled in. Her eyes travelled lower, brows furrowed in concentration.

Nothing weird about his neck. Neither about his chest, or arms. Not about his abdomen, though she must admit the boy had some fine muscles there. Her eyes travelled to his waistband when she suddenly realised. His swimming trunks were higher than usual. Haruka usual wore them rather low, but he wore them higher than average today. She wondered why. It reminded her of Rin, who came over yesterday and was wearing an high closed sweater. Rin hardly ever wore something high closed and it had been quite hot. He just shrugged her off when she asked, claiming he had caught a slight cold and didn't want it to get worse. She thought it made sense when she heard it, but now Haruka was dressing different as well. Was it a coincidence? Or was it something else? She thought about it as she watched the boys dive into the water. Tapping her chin she wondered why they would wear their clothes higher than normal. It was like they were trying to hide something. But what? Now she discovered they must be hiding something, she just _had_ to find out. She figured that maybe if she kept an eye on Haruka she might find out.

The training was almost over and Gou was almost about to give up. She propped her elbows up on her knees, leaning her head in her hands and huffed. She looked at the water again, watching as Haruka pulled himself out of the pool.

And his swimming trunks didn't go up as fast as he did.

In fact, when he was out of the pool, they were riding as low as ever. The boy pulled them up immediately, but it had been too late. Gou had already noticed the hickey that was placed on his hip. Her eyes widened and she almost wanted to squeal. She kept her mouth shut though, not wanting to alert the others.

Had Rin been hiding a hickey too? Had Rin given Haruka that hickey? Maybe. Probably. There was only one way to find out.

"Haru!"

"Hm?" The boy looked up at her and she waved him over. When he was at her side she motioned him closer. She put a hand over his ear and whispered. "You know there are things like waterproof concealer right? Though it might not help entirely in a pool, under your swim trunks it should at least help a bit."

Haruka's eyes widened and a blush formed across his cheeks. "You saw?" He murmured.

"Obviously. Don't worry, I won't tell the others."

He nodded. "Thank you."

He walked away and grabbed a bottle of water. Just when he took a swig she called after him: "Shall I tell my brother the same thing?"

He choked on his water. And that was all she needed as an answer.

**The one time Rin couldn't keep his mouth shut**

Rin didn't like school parties too much. Especially when it wasn't his school. But the Iwatobi school was giving a party and everyone could take a plus one. When he learned Gou was taking Seijuro, he had practically made Haruka go, so he could go with him. Right now he was leaning against the bar, drinking some beer. Earlier Nagisa had come to get Haruka, winking stupidly at Rin. Haruka had told him three of his friends knew about them. He didn't really mind but the blond had been downright annoying about it. He was always teasing them or stealing Haruka away to annoy Rin. His remarks were quite lewd, making Haruka blush. While Rin was glaring around, Haruka was surrounded with his friends. Rin didn't mind when Makoto was overly friendly with Haruka, since it had always been that way. He didn't mind Nagisa's teasing either. Gou was talking to Seijuro, who was standing close to his sister but not to close.

Yet. He'd keep one a on them though.

He did mind the fact that Rei was standing way too close to HISHaru. It was okay when Makoto was close, it was tolerable when Nagisa was close, but with Rei it just wasn't. Not in Rin's eyes.

He was talking to Haruka, touching him freely while Rin was standing there, looking from a distance. The boy with the glasses might not know Rin and Haruka were dating. He might think such behaviour with Haruka was normal because of Nagisa and Makoto. It didn't matter, he didn't have the right. Rin was glaring at him tightening his grip around the glass.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and he looked down slightly. A girl with a smothering look in her beautiful green eyes looked at him.

"Want to dance, handsome?" Her tone grossed Rin out. Even if he had been single he wouldn't want to dance with her. She had her mouth parted slightly, probably thinking it made her look sexy. Rin just thought it made her look stupid. She was wearing a little black dress, with emphasis on little, since it barely covered her body, making her look skanky instead of sexy. Rin thought that maybe if she dressed better, she'd look better. Pants were more sexy anyway, even on girls. Shorts especially.

Or jeans.

Or a combo.

"No." He answered looking back to Haruka again, who was sipping a water. He seemed to listen to something Rei was saying, but he was probably just spaced out. Rin wondered what he was thinking about.

Water?

Or maybe him?

Why was Rei touching Haruka's arm?

Why was the girl still touching his arm?

He looked at the girl again and scowled again.

"Didn't you hear me?" He was not in the mood to be nice.

"Awhhh why not?" Rin wanted to wince at her 'awh', which was high pitched and annoyingly fake.

"Because I'm not interested." She seemed to get mad but Rin couldn't care less. Haruka had looked at him and had smiled a little but Rei had asked for his attention again, touching his shoulder now.

"How can you not be interested?" She was fuming. Rin looked her up and down, and raised an eyebrow. "How can I?"

"You gay or something?!" She screeched rather loudly.

"Yes." That was not entirely true, he liked some girls too. It might become true if all of them had a voice like hers. There just was no need for her to know that. He didn't even pay attention anymore as she talked, pushing her aside when he saw Rei touched Haruka's chest.

"Haru." He stalked towards his boyfriend and threw an arm around him, ignoring Gou's raised eyebrow. "Hello Rin." Haruka smiled at him. Rin was always slightly proud when Haruka smiled at him like that, since he didn't do it a lot. It wasn't much but it was sincere.

"Who was that girl Rin-chan?" Always meddling Nagisa. Rin sighed.

"Just some annoying girl who wanted to dance."

"So what did you say?"

"I told her off." At that Haruka looked at him with big eyes, as though it was such a weird thing to do. Rin supposed most guys wanted to dance with her, but he had Haruka. They stood there for a while talking amongst each other. He must admit, he missed this, even though most of them were retards.

"He Rin! Did you know Haruka taught Rei to swim?" Rin frowned. Haruka taught someone to swim? He could hardly believe it.

"He did?" Haruka was studying his face as Nagisa told the whole story. Rin wasn't really listening but glared at Rei.

Rei laughed embarrassed at the end of the story. "I wasn't that bad, was I Haruka-senpai?"

Haruka-senpai. Ew. Rin wanted to gag.

His glare increased. Rei seemed to have the habit of touching people as he talked, or just when he had drank something, since Rin had never seen him do it before.

_Or _he liked Haruka and touched him because of that.

"You were." It was Nagisa who answered. Rin's eyes moved to Nagisa's face, which didn't seem to be smiling anymore. Nagisa's eyes were slightly lowered and Rin turned his head to see what he was looking at.

Oh.

Rei's hand was touching Haruka's arm again as he laughed about something.

And Nagisa was frowning at that.

Oh. Realisation dawned on Rin like a falling brick. Nagisa liked Rei.

He liked, _liked_ Rei.

He could use this. He would use this.

"Nagisa come with me." Rin grabbed the blond's arm and walked away, Nagisa trailing after him. When they were at the toilet Rin stopped walking. He looked around if no one was there and released Nagisa.

"You like Rei."

"What?" The boy waved his hands in front of him, pink eyes widening. "No I don't! I mean I like him but… Not like that!"

"Like what?" Rin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say anything about liking him more than friends. Your reaction says enough though."

He put his right hand on his hip and ran his left hand through his hair. "I don't like the way Rei is touching Haru." He gave Nagisa a sharp look. "Neither do you."

Nagisa sighed and nodded. "Rei-chan doesn't normally do that. I wonder why he does it now. Maybe he likes Haru-chan." The normally bright boy looked sad. Rin scoffed. He didn't like it when Nagisa looked so down and he was sure Haruka wouldn't like it either.

"How many drinks did he have?"

Nagisa looked up again. "More than the rest of us. He was pretty nervous." Suddenly he smiled brightly again. "You think that's why?"

"I sure hope so for him." He smiled a little at the small boy and walked towards the door. "What's the plan?" Nagisa seemed fired up. "Just follow me and take Rei away."

"Okay." The boy bounced up right next to him and Rin was almost sad he had so much energy again.

To be honest, Rin didn't have a plan as he walked towards Haruka again. He just figured he would say something about it when he arrived, but that changed when he saw Rei leaning on Haruka. The sounds that Rin produced was almost a growl as he approached.

"Rin?" Haruka looked at him in surprise as Rin grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him towards his face, kissing him hard. Haruka kissed him back, his hands gripping Rin's arms.

Rin moved his free hand to Haruka's head, treading fingers through dark hair. He nipped on pink lips, asking for entrance and Haruka opened up, meeting Rin in the middle. Just when Rin was ready to push Haruka against the bar, somebody tapped his shoulder. He broke the kiss to snarl at the person when he noticed it had been Makoto, who looked highly amused.

" Everybody is watching you know." Haruka's eyes widened and he looked down, hiding behind his bangs. He held Rin's arm loosely with one hand and Rin couldn't help but smile at him.

"Nii-chan! I saw that!" Gou almost ran towards him, laughing loudly over the music.

"Congratulations man." Seijuro clapped him on the shoulder. Rin noticed his other hand was around his sister's waist.

"You too." He raised an eyebrow. Seijuro laughed sheepishly.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Rin remembered Nagisa and Rei.

"Where are the others?"

"Nagisa took Rei to the bathroom." Makoto grinned at him. 'Ah, he knew.' Rin wasn't even surprised anymore.

"Not going near there for a while." Gou said giggling. Rin wanted to hit Seijuro for the fact his little sister knew about stuff like that. Instead, he kissed Haruka lightly on his lips. "Let's go home." Haruka nodded and grabbed his hand. They said their goodbye's and waved to the crowd. Rin laughed loudly as Haruka bumped into the girl with the little black dress on purpose. He pulled him closer and whispered against his ear:

"I love you."

And Haruka mouthed back:

_I love you too._

* * *

**A/N**

**I DID IT! I wrote the sequel haha. Hope you liked it and leave a review, they make me very happy. Especially if you want more RinHaru. Have some suggestions? Tell me, I might do something with it. I hope I didn't make them too OOC, had a hard time trying to get these people right. **

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
